


the devil on your shoulder

by deadeyeboy



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Cap_Ironman Reverse Bang Challenge, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 11:43:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadeyeboy/pseuds/deadeyeboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Cap_Ironman Reverse Bang Challenge. </p><p>When Tony returned from Afghanistan, he sold his soul to an old friend and became a devil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the devil on your shoulder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Professor_Fluffy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Professor_Fluffy/gifts).



> For the fic by Professor_Fluffy: [Hot Stuff](http://archiveofourown.org/works/798365) by Professor_Fluffy
> 
> Had real fun with this story. Go read it!
> 
> This is also about my third time working with Photoshop, so hopefully it turned out decently.


End file.
